Harrying Photographs and Unexpected Surprises
by skilletswhispers06
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Camel Spins and Checkered Hankys" and "Ice Rinks and Marshmallows". You will need to read those before this one. Lindsay goes to work and things get interesting. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


I cannot believe how long it took me to finish this! I'm sorry I made you wait almost 3 years for this! Thank you for your patience! So I was going for a more humorous approach with this one. I hope it worked. I thought it was pretty funny, but I have a strange sense of humor, so we will see if you do too. Haha. There are a couple things which don't seem like they could actually happen, but it worked for the story. Also, this is the last installment in this series. So there you go. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Lindsay breezed into the lab one morning, humming happily and cheerfully greeting people as she maneuvered through the busy halls. She couldn't seem to keep a smile off her face these days. She had been with Danny since the night he told her he loved her, and she didn't think she could be happier. They had their problems, of course, just like any other couple, but they always managed to work it out.

She smiled as she fingered the silver heart-shaped necklace he had given her for her birthday, remembering the night three weeks ago.

_Lindsay pushed away her plate of mostly-eaten chocolate mousse cake and sat back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. _

"_Danny, that was the best birthday dinner I've had. The best birthday I've ever had. Thank you." She leaned across the corner of the table and he met her for a loving kiss._

"_My pleasure," He smiled, and kissed her again. "But it ain't over yet." He stood up and disappeared into the bedroom, returning a moment later with his hands behind his back. He sat back down and held up a small colorful gift bag, smiling over the blue and white tissue paper that stuck out of the top. "Happy birthday, Montana."_

"_Aw, Danny, you didn't have to get me anything; that cake was expensive and amazing enough to count for two birthdays!"_

"_Don' be ridiculous. Of course I gotchya a birthday present." He said confidently. Lindsay winked at him, then plucked a white envelope from amidst the paper and slid the card out. _

"'_To the love of my life on her birthday,'" She read the cover aloud, and sent him a smile. She opened the card, and out fell a Starbucks gift card. "Oh, awesome, my favorite!" She set it aside and returned her attention to the card. "'May this day and every day to come be filled with joy and smiles, just the way you fill all of mine. Happy birthday Lindsay. I love you. D.'" _

_Lindsay leaned over again and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you too." She said simply. Danny returned the kiss for a moment, then gently pushed her away and handed her the gift bag. _

"_C'mon, open up." He urged, smiling. Lindsay smiled back and set the bag on her lap. She pulled out the tissue paper, then reached in and gasped as she withdrew a small blue box tied up with a white ribbon. _

"_Danny! Tiffany's Are you serious?!" She asked, prepared for a gag gift._

"_As a heart attack." He replied, straight-faced, and Lindsay knew he was._

"_You didn't spend a lot, did you?" She looked worried now._

"_I spent exactly the right amount. Now open it!" Danny grinned at her, and she grinned too, and tugged the ribbon off the box. She removed the lid and her face lit up when she saw the contents. _

"_Danny, it's beautiful." She breathed. She lifted the necklace from inside and held it up to examine it. Two flat heart shaped pendants of sterling silver hung from a delicate silver chain; the smaller heart read 'Let me count the ways', while the larger heart hanging behind it had 'I love you' inscribed across it several times in an elegant script. She unclasped the chain and refastened it around her neck, letting it settle just below her collarbone. _

_Lindsay looked up and smiled a wide smile at him. "Thank you, Dan, I love it." _

"_You're welcome, Lindsay." He grinned back, clearly pleased she liked it. _

_Lindsay's smile turned to a smirk as she stood. "Would you like me to show you how much I love it?" She watched Danny's expression change from happiness and love to happiness and love and desire as she straddled his lap._

"_Hell, yes." He muttered, and then she squealed in surprise and delight as he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, already standing, and raced to the bedroom. _

"Daydreaming about your lover boy?"

Lindsay snapped out of her reverie at the sudden sound of Stella's voice, and realized that she was standing next to the older woman, waiting for the elevator, and grinning like a fool. Stella had seen the necklace a week after Lindsay received it, and had pestered her relentlessly until Lindsay told her what she wanted to know: yes, it was from a man, and yes, she was in a relationship with him. But Lindsay refused to reveal any more, and since then Stella had been fishing for information.

Lindsay smiled at Stella in greeting, and answered vaguely, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Okaaay….does he live in your building?" She asked, as the elevator doors opened.

Lindsay sighed. "Stella, how long are you going to ask me about him before you realize I am not going to tell you until I'm ready?"

"Until you're ready, of course." She replied cheekily. Lindsay rolled her eyes and stepped through the elevator doors that had just opened. Their conversation was cut short, much to Lindsay's relief, as they were separated by the other employees trying to cram into the elevator before the doors closed. Stella's persistent mission to find out the identity of Lindsay's 'gentleman friend', as Stella put it, was getting to be too much, and she'd almost slipped up twice in the last week.

The elevator paused on Lindsay's floor and she pushed her way through, making it past the doors just as they started to close. She could see Stella a few yards ahead of her, and Danny coming from the opposite direction, both headed for the break room down the hall. Finally she rounded the doorway, where she jerked to a stop before she ran into Danny, who was stopped half a pace inside the door. She moved around him, about to ask the reason he was just standing there, when she saw the answer.

Taped to the glass walls of the break room, blown up to twenty inch prints, was the photographic sequence of Lindsay beating Danny in the ice skating race from nearly ten months ago. Lindsay smiled at a perfect shot of Danny's shocked face staring after the blur that was herself on the edge of the picture. Hawkes, Mac and Stella were laughing at the horrified and outraged expression Danny was currently sporting, while Flack was standing across the break room, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What….where…" Danny spluttered, "Flack, you lying traitor, you told me you deleted those pictures!"

"I did delete them, Dan-o, _after_ I had these beauties printed up. I've been waiting until you were firmly lulled into a false sense of security before I brought out the big guns. They add a little something to the room, don't you think?"

Danny shot Hawkes a glare as the doctor snickered on the sofa across the room. "What's the matter, Messer, didn't want anyone to know a girl beat you at something?"

"Who are you calling a girl?" Lindsay spoke up from the coffee pot as she poured herself a cup, sending Hawkes an icy look. "Do you see me in pigtails?"

Hawkes lifted his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Lindsay. Let me rephrase: did you not want anyone to know a _woman_ kicked your butt in a competition, Danny?" he smirked at him, clearly enjoying needling the other man.

"Alright, alright, that's enough tormenting Messer before he's had his coffee," Lindsay stepped in front of Danny before he could respond to Hawkes' taunting. "Doesn't everyone have work to do?"

"You're not on the clock for anther eight minutes, Monroe," Flack stated, after a glance at the clock. "Why are you being so protective of Messer? Is it your maternal side coming out, or your mess-with-my-man-and-I'll-kick-your-ass side? And how do you know if he hasn't had coffee?"

Lindsay opened her mouth to deny it, then stopped. It was true she had told Danny at the start that she didn't want their co-workers and boss to know they were together yet, only to prove their relationship didn't interfere with their work. But quite frankly, she was tired of dodging Stella's questions and practically sneaking to and from work and trying to _not_ look and act the happiest she'd been in possibly years. Besides that, she _wanted_ people to know Danny was hers. So she made a choice, put down her coffee, and turned around.

Lindsay slid her arms around Danny's waist and smiled up at him. He looked at Mac and said, "I can sue for sexual harassment, right?"

She didn't give her boss time to reply. "I didn't get my good-morning kiss." Danny looked at her with one eyebrow raised, and she gave a small nod. A wide smile spread across his face and he wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her breathless. When he finally let her go several moments later, the smile returned, and she knew he was as happy as she was that they weren't hiding anymore. She grinned back, and then turned in his arms to see the reaction of their colleagues.

Flack and Stella's mouths were hanging open, and Hawkes looked like he'd just seen his sister making out, while Mac, of course, merely looked amused.

Hawkes was the first to find his voice. Sort of. "What…why…uh…." He stopped and cleared his throat. "So you guys are dating?" He inquired.

"No, not really." Danny replied with a grin. Lindsay smirked at the confused faces looking back at them.

"Friends with benefits?" Stella catechized.

"_No_." Lindsay answered emphatically.

"Then _what_?" Flack finally cried.

"We're married."

Silence.

"Good one." Hawkes said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and stepped out of Danny's embrace to reach into her pocket. She slipped the ring on her left ring finger and held up her hand so they could all see. A second later, Danny was showing off his as well.

Silence.

.

.

.

"Would you like to see the marriage certificate?" Danny asked dryly.

More silence.

.

.

.

Lindsay downed the last of her coffee and tossed the cup in the trash can.

.

.

.

Then,

"_You got married and didn't invite me to the wedding?_" Stella shrieked at the highest possible octave.

"Man, I didn't get to throw you a bachelor party!" Flack protested.

"I didn't get any wedding cake!" Hawkes complained dejectedly.

"Calm down, people. Mr. and Mrs. Messer have their reasons, if you'll be quiet long enough to hear them."

Stella whirled on Mac. "You knew, didn't you? Of course you did, they had to change her last name, and you have to know about that! How could you not tell me about this?!"

Mac shrugged, amused and unfazed by her irritation. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

Stella turned back to the Messers. "Explain." She pleaded.

"It was an impromptu wedding." Lindsay began. "We didn't premeditate anything. Danny popped the question – of course I said yes – and it so happened that two days later my sister came to visit. When she heard we were engaged, she said we should tie the knot while she was here. She wasn't serious, but Danny and I thought, why not? It saved us time and money, and part of my family, at least, was here. We were allowed to have the ceremony in Danny's brother's room at the hospital, because he wasn't well enough to leave yet, obviously. He was annoyed that he was barely able to act as best man, but Danny was just happy he was awake and able to do what he did. My sister was my maid of honor, and Danny's parents were there as well, and, yes, they took hundreds of pictures.

We kept it from the rest of you because we didn't want to risk you guys getting in trouble if the higher-ups found out before we could prove that we can be in a relationship and still be professional. We thought they might expect you to tell them about us, not that we thought any of you would."

"So…there was no wedding cake?" Hawkes persisted.

"Actually, Lindsay's sister made one; she makes them professionally." Danny answered. "It had fondant and frosting flowers; the whole enchilada. It was only two levels, but there was just the six of us, so it was plenty." Danny replied.

"We ate most of the bottom and froze the top for our first anniversary." Lindsay added.

"Hold the phone!" Stella suddenly interjected. Everyone looked at her. "How long ago did Louie wake up?"

"Seven months." Danny answered. "Why?"

"You've been married for _seven_ _months_?" She screeched for the second time.

Flack winced and covered his ears. "Geez, Stell, you maybe wanna bring it down a few decibels?"

"Of course not, Stella." Lindsay said. "Louie couldn't even talk seven months ago. He had to relearn how to, you know. Being in a coma will do that to a person. We've been married five months and three days."

"…Five months…" Stella was muttering. "…thought…a few weeks…can't do this to me…"

"I like wedding cake." Hawkes went into the corner to sulk.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Look guys, we didn't _want_ to leave you out, but we felt like we didn't have a choice. We couldn't risk you getting reprimanded just because we got married."

Stella sighed, and relented. "Well, I guess I understand where you're coming from. But just for the record and future reference, and I think I speak for everyone when I say this, I would rather be included in something big in your lives and get reprimanded than find out after the fact."

"Definitely; I mean, we're practically family." Flack stated.

Hawkes, who had finished sulking and rejoined the group, nodded in agreement. "And family is important to us."

"Aw, you guys! I love you too!" Lindsay suddenly burst into tears. Surprised, they all looked at Danny, but he was as confused as they were as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Montana?" Danny murmured to her.

"Nothing!" came her wail, muffled in Danny's chest. "I'm just so happy. They're being so nice!"

Flack and Hawkes shifted awkwardly and stared around the room; the woman crying in front of them made them uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys, stop being nice; you're making my wife cry." Danny joked, and Lindsay giggled in his chest. She calmed down a minute later and quickly dried her eyes on the sleeve of Danny's now-damp shirt.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay sniffed as she turned back to her co-workers. "I don't know what came over me."

"That's okay, Lindsay." Hawkes reassured her. "Abrupt and out of character mood swings are common during pregnancy."

A momentary silence fell over the group as Lindsay stared at Hawkes in shock, and Danny stared at Lindsay.

"We know you're married now, and you didn't tell us you're pregnant?!"

"Again with the extremely high-pitched screaming, Stella? Can't you _try_ to keep it down? Please?" Flack pleaded.

"We haven't told _anyone_, because I am not pregnant!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Hawkes frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure you are. You just had an extreme mood swing resulting in weeping, which is uncharacteristic for you; you put over a tablespoon of sugar in your coffee, which you then drank in less than five minutes. I've never seen you put sugar in your coffee, and you always drink it leisurely. Also, you have that glow."

Danny and Lindsay were in shocked silence now.

"With Mac's permission, we could do a blood test." Hawkes offered.

Mac grimaced apologetically. "I don't think I could justify that with the city budget. You'll have to wait until—"

Mac was cut off as Adam came into the break room, already talking. "Hey Lindsay, the weirdest thing just happened outside. Some random lady walked up to me and handed me three pregnancy tests." He held up a small plastic bag. "Said she didn't need them anymore and to give them to someone who does. I thought I would give them to you, if you haven't gotten tested yet, since I noticed you are showing signs...of...Oh, hey...guys...I didn't see you there...." Adam trailed off awkwardly, finally realizing that the break room was not the best place to have such a conversation.

Lindsay marched over to him and snatched the bag from his hand. "If everyone in this room didn't already suspect that I've got a bun in the oven, I would so kick your ass, Adam Ross!" She turned and stormed toward the door. Danny started to follow her.

"Beat it, Messer!" She snapped without looking over her shoulder.

"She's scary when she's with child." Adam said in the silence that followed her departure.

Danny jerked at the word 'child', and then went to the cupboards and started looking through them.

"What are you searching for Danny?" Flack asked as they all watched him.

"Well, I just found out it's very likely my wife is pregnant, which means I'm gonna be a dad. What do you think I'm looking for?" He slammed the refrigerator shut. "Isn't there anything stronger than Flack's coffee in here?!"

"Danny, I don't think—" Mac started.

"I can't be a dad! How can I be a dad? I can't even keep a goldfish alive! What if I forget to feed her, or put the diaper on wrong? What if I can't keep him out of a gang? What if I—" Danny's panicked tirade was stopped abruptly when Stella came up and slapped his cheek.

"Snap out of it, Danny! I realize this is probably a normal reaction, but if Lindsay sees you like this when she comes back, she's going to think you don't want a child, which is bad even if she _isn't_ pregnant. Now pull yourself together!"

Danny ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath. "You're right; I'm overreacting."

"Of course I'm right. Are you okay now, or do I need to slap you again?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "I'm fine. See?" He took a deep breath and made a show of relaxing.

"Good." Stella patted the red handprint on his cheek, making him flinch, and then poured herself a cup of coffee like nothing unusual had happened.

Danny was restless as he waited for Lindsay's return. First he paced the room from the door to the window, then sat down on the couch. He was up again in less than thirty seconds and circled the room before resuming his pacing by the door.

"Damnit, Danny, can't you stay in one place?" Stella snapped, irritated. "You're driving me crazy!"

Danny glared at her but stayed on his path. "The next time you're awaiting potentially life-changing news I'll tell _you_ to sit still, and we'll see how you feel about it!"

Stella raised her hands in concession and let Danny continue in peace. A couple minutes later, Danny suddenly cried, "I can't take it anymore!" and ran from the room.

He rushed down the hall and around the corner to the ladies' room, bursting through the door with the hope that Lindsay was the only woman inside. He hoped in vain.

"Get out!" Stacey from accounting shrieked from the sink, halfway through applying her morning makeup. He jumped back at the sight. Boy, was she scary without that stuff. He ignored her and turned toward the stalls.

"Montana, where are you? Show yourself!" He demanded. The handicapped door at the end cracked open and Lindsay stuck her head out.

"What the hell are you doing, Daniel Messer? You were supposed to wait in the break room!"

Danny sprinted down the short distance and into the stall, shutting it behind him. "I couldn't handle the suspense alone. I needed to be with you." He explained.

"Aww, Danny!" Lindsay started tearing up. "I'm glad you came!"

"Am I too late? Did it finish already?" He asked anxiously.

Lindsay gasped and looked at her watch, then turned to him with wide eyes. "They're done." She murmured, and he followed her gaze to the back of the toilet, where the three white sticks sat so innocently, the bag and boxes scattered on the floor.

"You did all three?" He asked.

"Of course; they're not one hundred percent accurate." Lindsay grabbed his hand and swallowed hard. "Let's look together." She told him quietly. He nodded nervously and they took the two steps that brought them in sight of the three little windows.

"Pink. Pink. Pink." Danny muttered. "What does pink mean?"

Lindsay opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I – I... I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, watching her closely.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, almost without sound.

"You're pregnant." A smile started to pull up the corners of his mouth.

"I'm pregnant." Lindsay finally found her voice. "I'm pregnant!" Her face split into a wide grin. "Danny! We're gonna have a baby!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and grabbed her about the waist, lifting her off the floor. Suddenly he set her down and knelt in front of her; grasping her hips, he leaned in and gently pressed his face against her belly.

"Hello, baby." He murmured into her shirt. "I'm your daddy. I'm not sure I'm up for the job, because I've never done it before. But I'm goin' na do the best I can, an' your mama will smack me in the head when I do it wrong. I can't wait to meet you and nine months seems like a long time right now. Just stay put, okay? I love you already, little one." He pushed her shirt up and gave her a lingering kiss just below her belly button, then released her shirt and stood up.

Lindsay looked at him, smiling, with tears sliding down her face. "Danny, that is the sweetest thing you have ever done. You are going to be a wonderful father." She took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly. "I love you, Daniel Messer, and I am so happy to have a baby with you. And to think, less than a half an hour ago I thought I couldn't be happier!"

"The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Messer. You're gonna be an amazing mom." He kissed her back and hugged her again, then pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Come on, Mommy, let's go tell our friends."

Lindsay grinned happily up at him. "Okay, Daddy. Let's go."

* * *

Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! Oh, also, I will be starting a Twilight story. So watch for that, if you like Twilight. If you don't, I'm sorry. :)

Harry: verb; to harass, annoy, or prove a nuisance to.


End file.
